This invention concerns window closures for automotive vehicles. Open topped sports vehicles such as some Jeep(copyright) models can be equipped with soft tops or removable hard tops which are mounted to the body. Opening windows in soft tops are usually provided by zip out panels in the top. Drop or opening windows have recently been provided for hard tops by providing fill size front doors, with the hard top fit around the front doors. The rear side window closure panels are permanently fixed in the hard top.
It is desirable that rear side window closure panels could be easily removable or replaceable with screens or special decorative window panels, but a sufficiently simple mounting has not heretofore been provided.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a closure panel mounting for such rear side windows of hard tops, which allows a quick and simple removal and replacement of rear window closure panels without the need for hardware fittings.
The above object and others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims are accomplished by a sliding installation in which a closure panel is received in a three sided U-shaped perimeter track defined by the vehicle hard top structure. Soft Velcro(copyright) strips can be used to line at least two of the tracks to reduce friction, squeaks, and to seal the clearance spaces against the entry of wind and rain.
In a first embodiment, a fourth side of the closure panel is engaged with a removable hard top panel, the window closure panel slid vertically down into the track to be installed and having an upper edge piece grooved to receive the engaging edge of the top panel.
In a second embodiment, the closure panel is slid forward horizontally into a rear opening defined by the receiving track. In this case, a tailgate when closed engages the rear edge of the closure panel to secure the panel in position.
Thus, the closure panel can be quickly installed, removed, or replaced with panels of a different design without the need to operate closure mechanisms and the like.